Pokespe High
by cocogirl397
Summary: My series is yet a simple series. That includes OldRivalShipping, SpecialShipping, MangaQuestShipping, FranticShipping, CommonerShipping, and ChessShipping. It's not really that different that I can think of from any others. But instead of one new girl it's many xD. Don't worry the new Unova dex holder's will come in. In the second season. DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

**Pokespe High! A New Start Part 1**  
It was a bright sunny day in the Kanto Region. A few girls are starting High School this year. Each from different regions. Now let's see how they are doing. ((I'm sure you can guess who they are))  
**Blue's P.O.V.**  
I'm sleeping on a beautiful Monday morning. Then suddenly my alarm goes off. RINGG! I wake up and look at the time. "I'm going to be late!" I really don't want to go to boarding school but I have to. At least I get to see people from different regions there. I get dressed, eat breakfast, and grab my bags then race out the door.  
My neighbor Yellow is waiting for me at the edge of Pallet Town. Yellow is a really nice and shy girl. She's from Viridian City. Certain people from that town inherit a special ability known as healing and communicating with Pokémon. She can hear their thoughts and translate them. She has blonde hair which is always in a pony tail and she normally where's a hat too. Her eyes are a bright sunny yellow color which is really pretty. If only she wasn't so shy.  
"Hi Yellow!" I shout.  
"Hiya Blue. Why are you late?" she asks.  
"I over slept again. But let's get a move on." I say trying to get going already.  
We start walking to Saffron City, the biggest city in Kanto.  
1 hour later.  
"Are we there yet?!" I wine.  
"Yes just calm down." Yellow says.  
We come upon a large school with a gate in front. We walk up to the gate and show our student Ids we received a few days ago. The person let's us in and we walk to the main building. We go to the office and see four other girls there. They turn in our direction and we just stare at each other until Professor Oak breaks the silence.  
Prof. Oak says, "Welcome students glad to see you all made it here safely. My name's Professor Oak. Now here are your schedules and dorm rooms. Please eat settled quickly and head straight to first period." He hands us two pieces of papers one has our schedule the other has our dorm rooms.  
I ask Yellow for her schedule and dorm number and compare them to mine. "Great news we are in the same dorm. We also have the same schedules."  
"That's good. I hope our other room-mate is nice."  
"Well let's go to our room." I take the lead and start talking towards the boys dorm.  
"Uh Blue you know it's the other way."  
"I knew that." I say and turn around.  
We get to our dorm and see one of the girls from the office. She had blue hair in pigtail. We looked at her suitcase and found out her name was Crystal.  
"Hi I'm Blue." I say.  
"I-I'm Y-yellow." Yellow says nervously.  
"Crystal" she says then goes back to unpacking.  
Yellow and I looked around the room and saw only the single bed and bottom bunk were left. Yellow decided to take the bottom bunk bed and I took the single bed. After we were done unpacking we talked for a bit and got to know each other. We heard the bell ring and said our goodbyes till lunch. Then headed off to our class rooms.  
**Crystal's P.O.V.**  
I'm waiting in the office wondering what's talking the Professor so long. The woman at the desk told us it would only take a 5-10 minutes but we have waited here for and hour. What's taking them so long. I go up to the woman again and ask her why its taking so long. She tells me that we are waiting for two girls who are arriving late. Apparently they live in Kanto so I'm wondering why they are late.  
Finally they show up and the professor comes out. He hands us our schedules and dorm number. As soon as I get mine I head off to my room. When I get to the room I see a bunk bed and take the top bunk. I always love the top bunk. So I being to unpack and a little while late two girls enter the room. One with sunny yellow hair and one with sandy brown hair.  
"Hi I'm Blue." the girl with brown hair says to me.  
"I-I'm Y-yellow." the other says.  
"Crystal." I tell them. Then go back to unpacking.  
Yellow took the bottom bunk and Blue took the single bed I saw. Finally I finish unpacking and just sit on the couch in the room. Blue and Yellow looked at each other than at me and we started talking.  
"So Crystal where are you from?" Blue asks me.  
"Johto. I heard you two were from here, Kanto." I say to them.  
"Y-yeah I-I'm from Viridian City." Yellow says nervously.  
"Pallet Town." Blue replies.  
"Oh that's cool." I say in return.  
We talk for a while until we hear the bell ring that singles home room is over. We say our goodbyes until lunch and I head to room 201 Science.

**Sapphire's P.O.V. from the office**  
I was the first one in the office and then two other girls walk in each at different times. Then we are stuck waiting for two more girls to show up. They took forever but when they finally came we got our schedules and dorm rooms. I ran to my room and found one bunk bed and one single bed. Of course I would take the top and the other three will have to sort it out between themselves later. I start unpacking when three other girls show up at the same time. Wow how did that happen. I just continue unpacking an ignore them until I'm done.  
One of the girls took the bottom bunk and she had Brown hair. Her hair was in a pony tail but she has two clumps one on each side in the front on the sides of her face. I'm not really sure what to call them.  
The other girl looks like a rich kid. She had blue hair and two things again on each side of her face. Each had a hat on too. She took the single bed of course so typical. But whatever it was the only bed left but she would probably take that bed anyway.  
After a while the girl with the brown hair said, "Hi I'm White but you can call me Prez."  
"Hello I'm Platinum Berlitz only close friends can call be Platina or Platz." the other girl said.  
Jeez what's with the princess over here. But I guess I'll be nice and say hi too. "Hi I'm Sapphire Birch." I tell them.  
"Really the famous Professor Birch's child and the famous Berlitz child too?! Wow! I can't belive it!" White squeals.  
Wow this girl must really be into people. "Yeah." I say in return.  
"Yes of course. My family owns a lot of places. Where are you two from? I'm from Sinnoh." Platinum says.  
"Hoenn of course." I say.  
"Unova. I'm the report there."  
No wonder she's really into people. Lucky the bell rings and I can get out of there. I head over to my worst subject ever English.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

Pokespe High! A New Start Part 2  
**White's P.O.V.**  
I take a look at my schedule to see what class I have to go to and I see it's Social Studies. So I walk over to the class room and see a girl walking behind me. It's Platinum! She must have the same class as me. So I guess we are both freshmen. So that must mean Sapphire is a Sophomore! So if Sapphire is a sophomore then the other three girls from the office must be juniors or seniors or they could be sophomores like Sapphire who knows. But as Platinum and I are walking we don't make any eye contact and it remains silent until we get to class.  
"Class we have two new students this year. Please come introduce yourselves." I hear the teacher say.  
"Huh?" I say to her. I spaced out on her thinking and didn't hear what she said.  
"I said please introduce yourselves to the class." She repeats.  
"Oh yes of course." I stand up in front of he class and say, "Hi I'm White but you can call me Prez."  
"Hello I'm Platinum Berlitz from the esteemed Berlitz family." Platinum says.  
"Okay now then Platinum you can take a seat next to Diamond and Pearl and White you may take your seat next to Black."  
We both walk over to our seats. I watch Platinum as she takes her slow time. She's seems quiet happy about where she is sitting. She's smiling and everything. She must know Diamond and Pearl somehow because I hear them calling her Platina, Missy, and Lady Berlitz.  
"Hey I'm Black." the boy next to me says.  
"Oh hi. I'm White as you must know." I say quickly before the teacher could hear us.  
Social Studies is long and boring. Once the bell rings I was quick to get out of there.  
**Yellow's P.O.V.**  
Blue and I walk to class once the bell rings. Luckily it's Math class one of my best subjects. Once we get to class we see our teacher is Professor Oak. Shouldn't he be teaching pokelogy or Pokémon history. I guess he teaches both or all three. I really don't know.  
"Hello you two. Please introduce yourselves to the class." he says in a stern voice.  
"H-hello I'm Y-yellow." I say. I'm really nervous.  
"I'm Blue nice to meet you all." Blue says. She really is the outgoing type I kind of wish I was like her sometimes. Well the outgoing part.  
"Take your seats next to Red and Green. Red Green please show yourselves to them so they know where to sit." Prof. Oak says.  
Immediately two boys stand up. One with black hair and blood-red eyes and another with a brown almost the same color as Blue's and dark green eyes. I sit next to the boy with black hair and Blue sits next to the boy with brown hair.  
"Hi I'm Red and that's Green." the boy says to me. "I saw that you were nervous when you introduced yourself. There's no need to be." Red smiled at me.  
"…" Green stayed silent. I wonder what's with him.  
I guess he's the quiet type. Oh well. Red seems nice though. So I spent the period working. I look over at Blue who is daydreaming. Oh Blue why can't you do your work. Finally the period is work after a ton of work. I look back over to Blue who's work is all done. Wow I didn't even see her move her pencil. Well then again I was so busy with my work. So we are about to head to our next class when Prof. Oak asks us to stay.  
"Y-yes Prof. Oak." I say.  
"I want you two *points at Red and Green* to show Blue and Yellow around the school after school."  
"Okay Grandpa." Green says.  
"Yes Prof. Oak." Red says too.  
We leave the classroom and head down to our next class.  
**LET'S SKIP TO LUNCH! ((I wish I could do something like this in life it would be amazing just skipping to lunch out of random.))**  
**Green's P.O.V.**  
I walk with Red to the lunch line. Then after we get our lunch we sit with our friends. We see Yellow and Blue and invite them over to eat with us. The other guys invite the other new girls Blue was talking about in class today before she zoned out. She talks to much.  
After a while we all learned each others names and had some interesting conversations.  
**AFTER SCHOOL ((again the magical time of skipping)) IN RED AND GREEN"S DORM ((still continuing with Green this time))**  
"Red let's go we have to show those girls around campus and we said we would meet them in front of the school building." I tell him.  
"Yeah yeah I'm coming." Red replies.  
We head to the school building to see them waiting for us. We then apologize for being late and start the tour.  
**30 MINUTES LATER AT THE PARK**  
"Okay so this is the park as you can see." Red tells them.  
"Wow it's so pretty!" Blue squeals.  
"Yeah it's nice." Yellow says.  
As we are walking Red suggests we go get something to eat at the sandwich shop. We all agree and start heading over.  
**Crystal's P.O.V. From the beginning well when she goes to her class.**  
I'm walking down to science and I'm just wondering down the hall. I hope I'm in the right place. I see a door on the right and walk towards it. I look at the room number and sign.  
It reads: 201 Science.  
Looks like I'm in the right place. I walk through the door and see the teacher is speaking.  
"We have a new student. So please be nice to her." he says in a polite tone.  
"Hi I'm Crystal but you can call me Crys." I say.  
"Very well take you seat next to Gold. He's the one with the goggle and hat." he tells me.  
I go and take my seat next to him and class begins. The teacher give us an assignment to do that involves chemicals. I was about to start when Gold takes two beakers and pours them into one beaker. The chemicals joined begins to bubble and causes and explosion in the class room. I fall to the floor trying to take cover but I hit something else instead. When the smoke finally clears I see I'm on a boy. He had red hair and silver eyes. I quickly get up blushing a little. The boy also stands up.  
"I'm sorry I didn't see where I was going." I apologize to him.  
"…It's okay…" he says.  
"What's your name?" I ask.  
"…Silver.." he replies in a faint voice.  
"Nice to meet you I'm Crystal." I say in return.  
I hear the teach begin to yell at Gold. Then the bell interups him and Gold races out of room. But he gets called back.  
"I want you to show Crystal around." he commands Gold.  
"Fine. I'll do it later." he says.  
We leave the class room and head over to the next class.  
**AGAIN SKIPPING TO LUNCH**  
I get my lunch and see Blue and Yellow. I'm about to walk over to them when Gold calls me over to his table. I walk over and sit with him. I see Blue and Yellow at the other end of the table with the seniors I assume. Then I see the three other girls from the office. Probably Sophomores and Freshman. I wonder how we all have the same lunch time though that's a little strange. Soon we all start talking and learn each others names. When the bell rings we head over to our next class.


	3. Chapter 1 Part 3

Pokespe High! A New Start Part 3

**Red's P.O.V.**  
So I suggested to go the sandwich shop and everyone agrees to it. I take the lead and start walk towards the place. I walk ahead just trying to clear my mind a bit. Yellow comes up next to me and I start talking to her.  
"Hiya Yellow." I say in a friendly tone.  
"Uh… H-hi. Red-kun." she replies back to me.  
I can tell she's a bit nervous still. I hope she gets into the swing of things soon and isn't so nervous later on, but still it's kind of cute. She pretty and all and I like how the new girls aren't all over us in the Dex Holder group. Almost every girl is. They always want to be with us, well they try to be. Now since we have girls in the group I hope the other girls don't get mad at them which they probably will. As long as no fights happen it will most likely be a fun school year this time.  
I turn around to see Blue and Green talking.  
"Hey Yellow I think someone likes someone." I say point towards Blue and Green.  
She give a little giggle and nods.  
"We are getting closer to the shop just so you know." I shout behind me.  
"Okay!" I hear in return.  
I begin to see the shop and run towards it. I get there first and turn to see Yellow coming up behind. Green and Blue are being slow so I walk into the shop and sit down at the counter with Yellow waiting.

**Blue's P.O.V.**

So I'm walking behind Yellow and Red talking to Green when Red and Yellow disappear.

"Huh? Where'd Yellow and Red go?" I ask Green.

"Don't know maybe into the restaurant." he replies.

"Oh okay. Should we hurry and catch up?"

"Nah. They can wait."

So we continue talking and having a great time. Then we reach the door. Green opens it for me and we go in to see Red and Yellow waiting for us. I smile and walk over to them.

"Hey guys. Sorry we kind of got side tracked. You know?" I tell them.

"Yeah. Sure Blue." Red snickers.

Green gives him some stern look and Red stops. I wonder what's going on there. Oh well I guess I'll never find out. So instead I side down next to Yellow and Green sits next to me at the counter. Green and I continue our conversation. Yellow and Red talk about somethings too.

**Platinum's P.O.V.**  
I walk back to my room after school and see no one is there. I turn around and head to the park. Once I get there I just sit down on a bench and relax. It's nice to see Dia and Pearl again. I can't believe they are in the same school as me. I look around to see if there is any place to eat and see a sandwich shop in the distance. I walk over to it and go inside. I see the seniors at the counter eating and talking it up. I sit down at a table and order a sandwich to eat. Soon Dia and Pearl come in and sit with me. We talk for a while and catch up on things. Pearl laughs so loud at one point the seniors turn and look at us. They walk over and grab a seat at the table next to us.  
We all begin talking and having a fun time. Next thing we new the other freshmen came in. Then the Juniors and Sophomores came. We all sat together just like lunch tim and have a great time. We share more things about us and all us girls become great friends. After the sandwich shop we went back to our dorms. All us girls go into Blue's, Yellow's, and Crystal's dorm room to continue talking.  
"So do you guys have any special boy in mind?" Blue says.  
"N-No why would you even think that?!" Crys says blushing. I look around the room and see everyone else blushing except Blue.  
"Oh just wondering you know."  
I wonder why she wants to know.  
"So how was everyone's first day?" White casually asks.  
"Good but I hate sissy boy in English." Sapphire says.  
"It was alright Green and Red were nice." Yellow says. At least she's confident this time.  
We all continue sharing for a while. I look at the time and see it's 10 o'clock.  
"White Sapphire we have to go back to our room it's 10 o'clock and curfew is now."  
"Crap! This sucks!" Sapphire yells.  
Sapphire, White, and I exist their room and go to ours. We get ready for bed and go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 2 part 1

**Pokespe High! A Welcome Dance Part 1**

Author's note: okay so I'm kind of getting tired of doing all this p.o.v. stuff. It's become to much work especially during the school year so I'll either only do the story from author's point of view.

**WITH THE GIRLS**  
So all the girl dex holders wake up in the morning at 6-6:30 am. They get ready for school and meet in the café. Blue gets a Vanilla Frappe, Yellow gets coffee along with Crystal, Platinum gets a Cappuccino, Sapphire just gets water, and White gets a Latte. After they get their drinks the six of them continue their conversation from last night and head to the cafeteria.

**WITH THE BOYS**  
All the boys wake up late and rush to get downstairs. Red, Green, and Silver are the only calm ones so of course they take their slow time getting ready. Gold, Diamond, Pearl, Ruby, Emerald, and Black are rushing and pushing each other. They get downstairs finally to meet up with the girls. When they got to the cafeteria they saw all the girls talking and waiting for the boys to show up.  
"Ahem!" Blue said with a loud sigh. "What took you guys so long?! It's already 7 o'clock."  
All the boys exchange looks and then look down.  
"Uh… we uh… woke up late…" Red said ashamed.  
"How? Don't you have an alarm in the morning. Blue sets one and its really loud it woke up Platina, White, and Sapphire when they are in the room next to us. I think Crystal even feel off her bed."  
"Ouch that must have hurt." Gold comes running in saying.  
"I thought you were with us when we left the dorm." Diamond says.  
"NO! I was in the bathroom and when I came back I saw you all left me there! I was running around campus looking for you!" Gold is practically screaming at this point.  
"Jeez. Dude calm down." Red tells him.  
Gold is speechless and listens.  
"Good now that it has calm down can we get something to eat already I'm starving and breakfast is almost over." Blue says.  
Everyone quickly gets on line and eats before the bell rings signaling that you must report to home room.  
**WITH THE SENOIRS**  
"Good Morning students! This is your principal speaking. One week from tomorrow we will be having our first dance of the school year. If you want to help out with setting up please come and see me after school. Also if you are interested in performing either as a band or solo sign ups are on the bulletin board outside the office. Thank you and enjoy you day." the loud speaker turned off.  
Class then proceed as normal with everyone talking. Then the bell rang and everyone went to first period. Blue was passing notes and copying from Yellow in math like normal. Green was quietly doing his work and Red was doing the same. Soon Lunch came and everyone raced to the cafeteria.  
"So is anyone going to help set up for the dance?" Blue asks.  
"NO!" everyone replies.  
"Aw come on. Why not? It seems fun to do."  
"Then you do it Blue." Red says with his mouth full.  
"Red! Stop talking with your mouth full!" Green scolds him.  
"Okay Mom." Red mocks him.  
"Shut up."  
"Alright Jeez. It was only a joke."  
"A well put joke might I add." Gold adds in.  
Green gets up and walks over to Gold rage in his eyes. He's about to yell at him but Silver stops him.  
"I'll take it from here." Silver steps in. He gets up from his chair and is ready to hit Gold, but Gold runs. They both go outside and Gold comes back in with a huge red mark on his face.  
"Damn you didn't have to hit me in the face."  
"Sorry but you kept moving." Silver snickers.  
The bell rings and everyone goes on with their day.  
**LATER AFTER SCHOOL IN THE GIRLS' DORM**  
"We should form a band and play at the dance!" White shouts out.  
"I like it!" Blue agrees.  
"Yes indeed sounds like a fabulous idea." Platinum says.  
"Okay now that that's decided what should we be called?" Crystal says.  
"I don't know. Poke Girls? Super Girls?" Sapphire suggests.  
"WAIT! Before we decide on a name don't we need to decide on what song to sing, who's singing, and who's playing what instrument!" Blue blurts out.  
Everyone pauses and thinks about what they can do best.  
"I'll play Drums!" Sapphire said anxiously.  
"I'll play Keyboard Guitar." Platinum said.  
"Keyboard!" Crys says.  
"Guitar and back up vocals." Yellow says.  
"Okay I'll be Bass and Lead." Blue says. "What are you going to be White?"  
"I'll be Lead with Blue."  
"That's it? No instrument?"  
"I don't know what to play."  
"We'll figure something out later okay? Right now we need to do our homework." Crys says.  
The girls then get to work on their homework. Blue puts some music on her laptop for everyone to listen to while they study.

**AFTER HOMEWORK AND STUDYING WITH THE BOYS**

"You going to the dance?" Red ask Green.

"Nah. I've got work."

"Oh come on, Green. You're always studying! Come on and have some fun will you?!" Gold tells him.

"Yeah Green!" everyone but silver agrees.

"... yeah sure I guess..." Silver says.

"Damn Silver stop being so damn quiet will you?!" Gold yells in his ear.

"That's it!" Silver gets up and it ready to punch the shit out of Gold.

"Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!" Gold get up and begins to run.

"That's enough you two!" Green yells at them. "For Pete's Sake can you to quit fighting for at least an hour?"

"OOo I have an idea! How about a bet?! Who ever can go an entire week without fighting will get a prize!" Pearl suggests.

"Sounds like a plan! And if I win I can read your little emo dairy in front of the group!" Gold declares.

"SHUT UP! I don't have an emo dairy!"

"Then what is this?" Gold shows a book with Silver's name on it.

Silver just sits there with an annoyed face on. "Okay but if I win you have to be my slave for a month!"

"Your on! We start tomorrow!"

"But doesn't that mean your nice to everyone until the dance ends?" Ruby says.

Gold gives a blank stare and shakes his head. "Whatever. Anyway don't you have to find dates for it anyway? And I don't even want a date to that stupid dance."

"We all know who you like! It's obvious that you like-" Emerald says but someone's phone goes off interrupting him.

******PLEASE NOTE THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER FOR THIS SERIES BECAUSE I CAN'T WAIT ANYMORE TO START MY SERIES POKEMON ACADEMY! I CAN'T HELP IT IT'S TO EXCITING AND I'VE ALREADY POSTED SOME OF MY SHORTEN VERSION ON VIRTUAL SPACE SO I'M STOPPING THIS SERIES TILL FURTHER NOTICE! THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME.


End file.
